<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Demon Slayer by OldEmeraldEye</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25345489">Demon Slayer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/OldEmeraldEye'>OldEmeraldEye</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Demon Slayer [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The 100 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Assumptions are made, Charlotte (The 100) Lives, Gen, TonDC, Trigedasleng, injury mention</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:35:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>699</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25345489</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/OldEmeraldEye</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The girl talks of demons, when she wakes but is not aware. Maunon, Indra hears. Her family taken, and ripas.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Demon Slayer [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738138</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Demon Slayer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Indra's village gains a new inhabitant.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Indra is a General as often as she serves as village leader. She knows of the situation in the woods of the Clan's territory, not a days hard march from the Mountain.</p>
<p>As much as anyone knows anything about the developing situation.</p>
<p>There is something <em>wrong</em> with the invaders. They bring children into a conflict, and so close to the Moun-de? It goes against every lesson of warfare that Indra has ever learned, from her Fos and and the stories and the battlefield itself.</p>
<p>They have to be from the Moun-de. There is no other option - none of the clans would court the attention so - but even goufa from the Moun-de should not be so ... the only word she can find is <em>stupid</em>. Like the children they are. Untrained. Unproductive. Like an over-large herd of deer, left to roam.</p>
<p>They are all of them barely out of childhood, carry barely a handful of weapons tek from the time before Pramheda between them, have no reinforcements and they think they have the strength to take Trikru territory. Mountain-bred arrogance at its finest. Or is it a trick? Surely it must be. What handful of goufa could hold such a bluff for such time and in the midst of Trikru territory besides?</p>
<p>That, as much as their sudden and unexplained arrival on a day of fire stays Anya's hand, for all that her warparty has three gona for each goufa. Even as they send prey fleeing from her people's bows. Indra's people need food for the coming winter. If the situation is not resolved soon she will take up her bow and gather those looking to be sekkons and she will <em>make</em> it.</p>
<hr/>
<p>It is no surprise when an injured child is brought to the fisa to see if they can save at least one part of a family. For all their noise, the skai children have not proved themselves killers. This must be a casualty of the ripas.</p>
<p>Even if she wears their clothing. That is a puzzle with no sure solution.</p>
<p>Barely out of childhood, yet they bring a lost child with them and cloth her, only to then abandon her? The cruelty smacks of Azgada. Anya won't kill goafa. Seconds are different, but it is rule she will not break.</p>
<p>Indra is woken to receive her midway between last and first light. Already, her head aches with the knowledge of another problem.</p>
<p>This problem, for once, is also a blessing. She has a new addition to her village.</p>
<p>Might not be for long. The child is injured, her leg broken and twisted at the knee. In a smaller village turning towards the lean months of snow such an injury would mean giving them mercy.</p>
<p>Here, they have Nyko. She has a chance.</p>
<p>The youngons are sent running far and wide at Nyko's direction. The girl is moved from the healing hut, and Indra's second room is turned into a meeting spot as half of TonDC troops through to visit or bring some item of comfort. But her condition improves. For that, Indra can contend with disturbed rest.</p>
<p>The girl talks of demons, when she wakes but is not aware. Indra feeds her Nyko's teas and resettles the twisted blankets. She kills them - a fine gona, filled with strength and courage beyond her age - but they are not defeated.</p>
<p>Maunon, Indra hears. Her family taken, and ripas. She had fought - her body is evidence of that. Would have made a good gona, had she escaped unharmed. She may still make an archer. Or, if the experience has turned her away from a warriors path, there are always places for more farmers, weavers, and dyers in TonDC. There's nothing wrong with her hands.</p>
<p>As the days shorten, she begins to wake for longer periods. Soon, she will have to be moved out of Indra's home. The girl has grown on her, but Indra has too many responsibilities to care for a child. Makes inquiries as she sees to the needs of her people. There are several families with goufa who have left to become sekkons, leaving empty beds behind them, but only one with a youngon training under Nyko's instruction.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>